The Future Warriors Meet the Past's Warrior
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Mirai Trunks has started to train students. But what will he do when a strange girl arrives, claiming that she is from the past? The past that he had visited for a short while....


Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters, except for my own. They include: Hayai, Yasashii, Ishi, Jubun Dekiru, and Arashi. Hayai means swift, yasashii means gentle or sweet, ishi is will (force of mind), jubun dekiru means equal (adequate in ability), and arashi means tempest, or storm. You will become my 'bestest' friend if you R&R!! *grins innocently*

  
  


********Be Careful What You Wish For

****a.k.a. The Warriors of the Future Meet the Warrior of the Past

  
  


_By:_

_Neko-chan_

  
  
  
  


Trunks sat on the edge of the balcony, looking at the reconstructed city below. A soft breeze swirled around him, and he brushed his long hair out of his eyes.

The newly turned twenty-five year old smiled softly.

It had been several years since his defeat of the Androids, and the Earth was finally coming back to life.

A movement caught his eye, and he glanced down. Trunks's grin broadened as he watched his students spar.

People had been arriving at the Capsule Corp. headquarters ever since the Age of the Androids had ended, asking to be trained. Trunks had been reluctant at first to accept pupils; but Bulma had urged him to train others, and he eventually gave in.

He had had these students for three years. 

There were four of them--all males and extremely powerful.

Hayai was the youngest, only twenty-one, and was very handsome. In fact, he was almost identical to Android 17. The only difference was that Hayai had green eyes and was slightly taller. Out of Trunks's four students, he was the fastest and the most cunning.

Trunks's strongest student was Yasashii, or Yasa for short. Yasa resembled Android 16, except that Yasa was bigger (if that was possible!), stronger, and had dark brown hair. He was the second youngest--he was twenty-six. Even though Yasa was practically a giant, he was very gentle and sweet. Especially around children.

Ishi was the third youngest. He was twenty-eight and amazingly skilled with ki blasts. In fact, Ishi's techniques far surpassed Yamcha's control with ki blasts after Ishi's first _week_ of training. Ishi had spiky blonde hair, purple eyes, and was around 6'0 (but was still dwarfed by Yasa).

Jubun Dekiru was Trunks's fourth pupil. He didn't excel in any particular area, for he pushed himself to be strong in all things. Jubun Dekiru (Jubun for short) was also Trunks's oldest student. He was twenty-eight and _a half_; and being the oldest, he thought that he knew more than everyone else. Including Trunks, his sensei. He was about 5'11 ½, had jaw length green hair and dark forest green eyes.

Floating down form the balcony, Trunks landed on the lawn, watching his students more closely, from the sidelines.

Sensing their sensei's eyes on them, the four men began to fight more vigorously, trying to impress Trunks. He watched, proud of the progress that his students had made. _But I still_ _wish that** I** had someone to spar with._, Trunks thought with a sigh.

So intent on the fight, Trunks didn't notice anyone come up to him until a voice spoke.

"They're very good, Trunks. You're doing a good job at training them. But you should call a halt to the sparring, at least for now. The blonde's kata is off."

Trunks jerked in surprise and let out a yell.

When he had recovered, he looked over at the voice's owner.

It was a girl. She looked about eighteen or so, but it was hard to tell because she was so small. The top of her head was even with his eyes. Her hair was an orangey-red; and was braided and wrapped several times around her head. She had gray eyes--the color of storm clouds. The girl was slender, but still muscular. She was wearing a black tank top, baggy black pants, and boots identical to Trunks's, except hers were black. She also had a sword--also identical to Trunks's. But perhaps the two most interesting things about her were that her incisors were long and translucent---like a Namek's teeth. Also, her ears were delicately pointed.

"Who are you?", Trunks demanded.

While he had been talking, his students had stopped sparring and had come over, standing behind him.

"I've come for training.", she said, giving the five males a cocky grin. Then, looking over at Trunks, her grin broadened (showing her long sharp teeth) as she said, "Goku says hi."

  
  


* * *

  
  


"How can the great Son Goku say 'hi' if he's dead?", Jubun stated as he smirked at the girl.

Folding her arms across her chest, Vegeta style, she glared at Jubun. "Well, duh. Goku's dead in this time line, but not in the one where I'm from."

"B-But how?", Trunks asked.

The girl lifted an eyebrow. Covering her eyes with a hand, she looked up at the sky. "Well, my story's rather long, and it is getting hotter.... So how 'bout we go inside?"

Wanting to know her story, and how she came to be here, in _his_ time line, he invited her inside.

He wouldn't have normally done this, but Bulma was grocery shopping and he didn't have to worry about her safety.

"Hmmm.... Where to begin?", the girl asked herself as she settled into an armchair.

Trunks sat in an armchair next to hers, while his four students sat on the sofa.

"Okay.", she began. "Might as well start from the beginning.

When I was two, my parents died. We lived out in the forest, and there was no one to take care of me. So, I learned to survive. When I was four, Goten, Goku's second son, and Chibi Trunks found me, while I was out looking for food. They realized that I had been alone for quite some time; so they took me home with them. I was so scared, facing so many people for the first time. But Goku and Vegeta calmed me down. Goku murmured soothing things to me as Vegeta hugged me, comforting me."

At this point in the story, Trunks developed a shocked look on his face.

Laughing softly to herself, she continued, "Both the Briefs and the Son family adopted me. I didn't have a name, which they soon found out. They spent _hours_ arguing, until Vegeta suggested the perfect name. Arashi. It means Tempest in the Saiyan language. I was happy there. I now had a family. No one realized how strong I was until Vegeta and Goku caught me levitating, trying to reach the cookie jar." Arashi smiled sheepishly. "I was about 4 ½, then. From that point on, I was trained. I became the student of every single Z warrior. Including Uncle Veggie."

End of Part One

A/N: Don't you just hate my pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger? *grins* Gomen! Wait....Hey!! What are you planning on doing with that frying pan??!! *ducks* *ahem* Anyways....I'll try to have Part Two out soon, k? *grins* Until then.......you'll just have to wait! Ja ne! *waves*

  
  



End file.
